From the Daughter's Eyes
by Zoela
Summary: Bianchi Marzella, The Poison Scorpion, was more than a lovesick teenager. This is a story of one Bianchi Marzella. As she grew into an assassin and a sister. Part 2 of From the Eyes series.


**Thank you for taking your time to read this fanfic. This is the second part of my series. The fist part was** From the Wife's eyes. **It won't affect your reading experience if you haven't read the first part. But I will be so happy if you decide to check it out!**

 **OoOoOo**

Ever since a child, Bianchi noticed something.

She was mother's favorite and Hayato was father's favorite.

Her parents loved both of them, Bianchi knew that. But did her parent love their children equally ?

Bianchi had a feeling that the answer was a no.

But still, she just couldn't hate her little brother. Sure, ever since Hayato was born father pay more attention to him. But it's okay! It's normal for Hayato to be father's favorite. Someday, Hayato would be father's successor. So it's make sense if father pay more attention to him. Besides, son supposed to be closer to their father right ? That's why Bianchi was closer to her mother.

At the time, that's what Bianchi young mind made up. But years later, when she knew the real reason of her father and mother favouritism. She would be lying if she said that she wasn't angry.

Despite that, Bianchi couldn't hate her baby brother. Hayato was her brother, even though they have different mother. She loved her brother and nothing would change that.

 **OoOoOoOo**

Bianchi didn't remember much about baby Hayato. But one memory just stick with her.

Hayato was just a little baby at the time. She remembered holding Hayato on her lap. Hayato was sleeping peacefully, being the cutest baby ever. Beside her, her mother watched the sibling, just in case Bianchi dropped her.

"Mother, why do Hayato has silver hair ?" She remembered asking. Unlike their parent's black hair and Bianchi's magenta hair, Hayato had silver hair. Bianchi got her magenta hair from her grandmother and she knew that none of her family have silver hair.

"There are pigments inside everyone body that decided their hair color." Her mother answered.

Bianchi frowned. "But why did the pigments inside Hayato decided to make Hayato's har silver ? Hayato is the only one in the family that has silver hair."

"It's genetic. You will learn more about that when you're older."

Bianchi nodded. She didn't know what genetic was, but her mother said that she would learn about it in the future. Hayato opened his eyes slowly, showing his brilliant green eyes. Bianchi smiled.

At least they have the same eyes.

 **OoOoOoO**

Ever since Hayato was little, he loved the piano.

Tonight was Hayato first piano performance and the boy was training non-stop. Hayato was genius in academic and piano, but he must been nervous.

So, she decided to make cookies.

Hayato liked cookies, maybe it would help Hayato with his piano performance. She never made cookies before, but she had seen her mother made it before. It's going to be the best cookies ever !

After a lot of attempt, she decided to ask her mother to test it. Her cookies shape and colour were different from her mother usual cookies, she hope it tasted good.

"It needs 2 more minutes inside the oven. But for your first time, it was delicious. Keep practicing."

"Really!" Bianchi exclaimed. "Hayato need to try this!" She ran and search for her little brother. She couldn't wait to see the look on her brother face when he tasted her cookies!

 **OoOoOoO**

Bianchi remembered the first time she met Reborn as if it was yesterday.

The Famiglia was celebrating their 60th anniversary when she met him. She was really bored at the time. Hayato had a stomach ache and she couldn't just bailed from the party. Unfortunately, her mother already expressed how important the party was and told her to socialize.

She wanted to socialize, she really do, but most of the guest was just old and Tiffany Gospella was talking to her group of friends from mafia school. She refused to talk to her. The bitch stole her hairpin and Bianchi still waiting for a blackmail material to make the bitch suffered.

Bianchi frowned, destroying random business card in the process. Using Poison Cooking to destroy stuff was difficult. She could destroy paper easily and she's getting better with destroying wood; but destroying metal was another different matter. Her mother already scolded her for her low progress.

"Isn't that Poison Cooking? I'm suprised to find someone that able to use that technique."

A new voice stopped her from her thought. She looked behind her to find the voice's source; only to found... a baby?

The baby wore a black suit and a fedora. She could see a yellow pacifier on his... wait a minute... he was the VVIP that her mother warned about!

"H-Hello there..." She said lamely, silently cursing her greetings for the VVIP. How the hell did a baby become a VVIP anyway?

"I can't believe that I had the chance to see Poison Cooking in action. I thought Poison Cooking is only a myth." The baby glanced toward to the slowly destroyed business card on her hands. Thankfully dismissed her greetings.

Bianchi dropped the card. Poison Cooking never harm her before, but there always been a first time for everything.

The baby looked at her, as if expecting her to say something. Oh God... now what? Her mother never told her to keep her ability a secret. But she never told anyone about Poison Cooking. Hey.. I can Poison stuff with my hand wasn't exactly a good conversation material.

She nervously stared back at the baby. She wasn't comfortable enough to tell a stranger about her ability; but if her parent knew she doing something rude to the VVIP baby...

She didn't want to translate another Latin poetry.

As if noticing her discomfort, the baby suddenly spoke. "I forgot to introduce my self. My name is Reborn." He hopped to a nearby chair, doing it with such grace that it didn't seem odd at all. "What's about you my lady?"

"B-Bianchi." She stuttered. Reborn smiled at her.

"That's a beautiful. That's name fits you Bianchi." He took her hand kiss it. Just like in the movies.

"Thank you Signore Reborn." She answered, her face already heating up.

Since when did babies become so charming?

 **OoOoOo**

Is it bad if she didn't remember much about Hayato disappearance?

She remembered eating her breakfast while wondering why'd her father and Hayato wasn't eating with her.

She remembered panicking after her mother told her that Hayato ran away. Because her mother was the type of people who just blunt or really honest. Seeing that most mother probably making some excuses about the matter.

She remembered throwing a fit after that.

She remembered nagging Shamal and her father everyday. Asking about Hayato whereabouts.

She remembered no one told her any useful information about Hayato.

She remembered not seeing her little brother for a long time.

 **OoOoOoOo**

Bianchi love her mother.

Even though her mother never gave her kisses or telling her that she love her, she knew that her mother love her.

But it's a different case with her father.

Her parent weren't exactly ' _in love'._ They never acted like a married couple. Only acting that way if they were in public. At home they were just... not a couple.

It's like a classmate that you knew. You knew her and didn't hate her. But you only talk to her occasionally. It's like that.

For a child, it was devastating to know that your parent didn't love each other. The fact that she knew that their marriage were arranged wasn't helping at all.

She didn't want to blame any of them. She really didn't want to. But her father could always tried to know about his wife better. And her mother could stop being so cold and distant.

But she would always choose her mother over her father. No matter what happened.

Her mother was beautiful woman. She always reminded her of a princess. Fair spotless skin, dark eyes, and always acted with dignified poise that Bianchi never been able to copy. Her mother was wearing a black suit with a dark purple dress that emphasized her slim figure. She let her dark, short hair loose; her mother rarely style her hair. She truly was a real life princess. If only her mother could smile more.

She and her mother were drinking tea together in the sun room. A ritual that her mother always do every evening. She tried to accompany her mother as much as possible. But why did her mother always drank tea? Tea was just bitter and she just couldn't handle the taste.

"Your French need fixing Bianchi."

"I know.." Bianchi sigh, her mother always been strict about her studies.

"And I heard that you're quite good with a handgun. Practice more with different varieties of gun Bianchi."

"Of course mother." Bianchi replied, taking a sip from her cup. She hated the bitter taste from her tea. That's the only reason she hated her mother tea time. But she didn't want to leave her mother alone today. Specially since today was her parent anniversary.

Her father didn't forget their anniversary. Her mother received breakfast on bed, gifts (Literature books that Bianchi didn't has the slightest idea of the content and some jewelry so her mother could show it off to Tiffany Gospella's mother), and that's about it. Her mother was going to be _alone_ on her _anniversary_ if she didn't decide to accompany her mother while her father was doing... something.

"Bianchi.. are you listening to me?"

"Yes..." Bianchi muttered, not looking at her mother judgemental eyes. "Mother! What if we make today's dinner?" She quickly add.

That's manage to distract her mother. "Why?"

"I just want to spent time with you." Bianchi pouted. "I just learn how to make a cream brulee and I want to show you my skill."

"Well.. I'm interested to know if you can surpass me." Her mother smirked. "Let's see who can make the best cream brulee."

"Challenge accepted." Bianchi smirked back. "You will see how much I grow mother."

Her mother chuckled. "You're to young to even think about that."

 **OoOoOoOo**

Assassination was a tiring job.

Bianchi sat down in a nearby cafe, just 2 blocks away from her now dead target home. The heavy rain forced her to take shelter. On her table, a cheese shortcake and a glass of coffee await her.

The shortcake really bring back memories. A shortcake was her first food that actually able to kill someone. She still remembered the smile on her mother face when she presented it to her.

Bianchi took her fork, ready to take a bite from her shortcake. Until her body suddenly jerked back, an instinct honed from her years of training was the only thing that made her evading a hot splash of coffee making contact with her skin.

Bianci raised her head to look at her offender. A young man, definitely older than her, was staring at her with a half full of coffee on his hand. The guy would be dead if they weren't in a public place. Bianchi just killed someone a hour ago and would like to stay low for a while.

"I'm so sorry!" The man exclaimed. " Are you okay? I swear it was an accident."

Bianchi forced herself to smile. "Yeah It's fine. Accident happens after all."

"At least let me buy you something. It's the only thing I could do after almost burned you with my coffee."

"It's okay. It's not a big deal anyway."

The man made a guilty face. "Come on, I almost burned you.. At least let me buy a coffee or something."

Bianchi smiled, now that she looked closely to the man, he actually looked pretty cute. She guessed she could give the man a second chance. "You know... I suddenly carving for a parfait."

"A parfait for the lady then." The man grin at her. "My name is Romeo by the way."

That's an romantic name, maybe that's a good sign. "Bianchi, unfortunately... my name isn't Juliet."

"That's fine, Bianchi is a better name anyway."

 **OoOoOo**

No matter how old she was, the safeties place for her right now was obvious, under the cover of her own bed.

Bianchi didn't remember how long she cried. She remembered destroying her room in fit of anger and hurt. She remembered crying for hours because of a man. Her _Romeo_ cheated.

She didn't even noticed anything strange from him. When she decided to take a walk that day, she didn't expect to see her boyfriend with an another girl, going into a cheap motel.

She ran away after that. Her chest hurt and she cried. It was pathetic really. She should have been angry and killed Romeo the moment she saw him. But she ran away instead. Because it's hurt... when she saw that look in his eyes, a familiar look that she seen so many times in her line of work.

 _Lust._

Did that what Romeo think whe he saw her? The curve of her body? Did he actually love her?

She didn't want to think about it. She need to stop think about it.

Bianchi looked at the shortcake on her nightstand. She really wanted a hug, but it's look like her mother had another thought about it. Bringing her a shortcake instead. She took a bite from the shortcake, savoring the sweat flavor. For her, the shortcake had a special meaning. This was the first food she managed to cook. The first food she used to kill. Her first food of the day.

She touched the shortcake with her bare hand. Poison Cooking began to work, changing the shortcake into a deadly ammo. Anybody whom touched or ate it would have a painful dead.

Suddenly.. she understand why her mother gave her a shortcake instead of a hug.

 **OoOoOoOo**

Romeo was in pain and that's the only thing that matter right now.

She watched as his grin was replaced with a agonizing scream. Romeo drop down from his chair, his hand clawing at his throat.

"It's hurt isn't?" She said as stand up from her own seat. "Your body is in intense pain right now. I don't know what is happening inside your body, I never listened to my mother explanation."

She watched Romeo pitiful state. She wished she listen to her mother. Both about Romeo and Poison Cooking.

Romeo made a strangling voice as he slowly crawled toward her. Poison Cooking was killing him slowly, just kow she liked it. Her mother once said that her emotions effected the results of Poison Cooking. Maybe that's why Romeo hadn't died already.

Romeo began to cough blood, he locked his eyes with her, pleading her to help him. She stared at him-disgusted by the man she once loved and began to walk away.

She already made sure that Romeo would died slowly and painfully. She just needed to make sure he died alone now.

 **OoOoOoO**

Bianchi was tired, like really tired.

She loathed Romeo. It's look like being a cheating bastard wasn't enough for him. He just need to bother her in her sleep now. It's been a week since she killed him! Romeo just need to go to hell and stop bothering her so she could sleep and continue her everyday life.

But she couldn't just stopped thinking about him. She didn't regret killing him, not at all. But still.. he was the man that she had fallen for. She loved him so much and he betrayed that love. It hadn't even a year since their relationship and she knew that her teenage hormones had something to do with her loved for Romeo.

Bianchi sigh. Drinking alone in a hotel bar because of her ex was the last thing she wanted to do. She only 16 for God sake! She wasn't suppose to be here.

"You're to young be here aren't you?"

Surprised, she looked to the voice beside her. The same suit, sideburns, and pacifier. Besides her, the infamous hitman sat, Reborn.

Bianchi gapped at the hitman beside her. Since when did Reborn been here!

"You're Bianchi Marzella right? I remembered meeting you when you're just a child. You probably didn't remember it though." Reborn smiled. "You really become a talented assassin Bianchi."

"Thank you.." She said slowly. She could feel her cheeks heating up. _Reborn_ , the strongest hitman in the world, remembered her. Some random girl that he talked to years ago.

"A lady like you shouldn't drinking alone in here. Let me treat you dinner, for celebrating your success." Reborn offered. He extended his hand, waiting for her approval.

She smiled a accepted his hand. It's small, and yet his hand provided her more warm than her jacket.

 **OoOoOoO** In the mafia, it's important to had a good information network. Unfortunately for her, she didn't had it.

It also unfortunate that she needed information to find her little brother.

Hayato was smarter than she thought. Whatever plan she did to corner Hayato, he always manage to slip away. She was sick making plans to track Hayato and then saw him bailed at the last moment. Why couldn't Hayato understand that she missed him and just wanted to talk?

Bianchi growled. Her father and Shamal have no attention to track Hayato at all. What if Hayato was dying in some alley? Hayato was doing good enough that he earned a name to himself. But he still a kid that lived alone without any adult in the mafia.

Maybe God felt the same way as her. Because at that moment, her brother was just getting out from a convenience store next to her. Right now, Hayato was standing in front of her.

Hayato froze when she saw him, clearly surprised. He quickly tried to run, except she already digging her nails to his shoulder.

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU-" He didn't get to finish his sentence as she slapped him in the face. Hard.

"NO! YOU NEED TO LISTEN TO ME!" She cried. "I'M SICK WORRYING ABOUT YOU! I'M SICK TRYING TO TRACK YOU DOWN AND THEN SEEING RUN LIKE A COWARD! I'M SICK PRAYING TO GOD AND WISH YOU'RE NOT LYING IN A DITCH SOMEWHERE! I'M YOUR _SISTER_ AND WE'RE GOING TO SIT DOWN AND TALK BECAUSE I MISS YOU. AFTER THAT WE'LL STAY IN CONTACT WITH ONE ANOTHER JUST LIKE ANY NORMAL SIBLINGS! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!!!"

Bianchi take a deep breath. Hayato just stand there, stunned by her outburst.

"Yeah... sure." Hayato said, looking anywhere but her.

Bianchi wiped tears from her eyes. She didn't even noticed that she was crying. "That's good. At least we are getting somewhere." She hugged him and felt as Hayato awkwardly hug her back.

"I love you Hayato. I really do." She whispered. "Even though we aren't from the same mother and you hate me. You will always be my baby brother."

 **OoOoOoOo** Bianchi love her family. Even though her family were far from perfect.

A distant man as her father, a cold woman as her mother, and an angry boy as her little brother.

But she saw so much more inside of them.

A man that lost his lover with nobody supporting his broken heart as he wall himself from the people he love.

That man was her father.

A woman who received very little love and yet manage to love her child with every being of her soul.

That woman was her mother.

A lonely boy who had been angry at the world and longing for love and attention.

That boy was her brother.

All of them never really feel the warm of a family. Maybe that's why Hayato and her were attracted by the Sawada family.

She particularly interested by a woman named Sawada Nana. Nana was a naive, cheerful woman. She was the one who bring warm to the family. She was the one who took Bianchi as her own and gave her unconditional love just liked her mother. That's why she called her mama. Because the title mother was already reserved.

Over time, the family grew bigger and bigger and she found herself having new brothers and sisters. And she loved the family that Sawada Tsunayoshi bring together.

But she still love her own family. Even though Hayato already rejected it.

Bianchi love her mother. And her father to... Even though their relationship weren't perfect.

Bianchi love The Vongola. She love being normal with them. As they laughed together for the silliest things.

Bianchi love both of her family. And she knew both of them love her back.

Because for her, that's the most important thing for her.


End file.
